Rose the Red Queen
by mayarpai
Summary: Rose is a wizard that has a normal life at Hogwarts, even though her parents are the one and only Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. She is headed to Hogwarts for her fifth year with her friends and thinks this school year will be the same as always, but she is extremely wrong. What happens when she falls in love with someone so different and comes face to face with a new evil?
1. Chapter 1

Rose

I have never done a story here so please go easy on me. I am pretty sure I am supposed to write notes here, so here are my notes.

I own none of the characters in Harry Potter nor do I own Harry Potter, the book. The only things that are mine, are the names of Rose's friends.

rated T for some parts

Thanks, and enjoy!

Mayarpai

Rose's POV

"Chug-a, chug-a, choo-choo!"

I could hear the Hogwarts Express come bustling in. I was off chatting with Lily , my cousin, when I heard my mum's voice.

"Rose, it's almost time to go!" my mother yelled.

I went over to her with my bags and owl in my hands. She pulled me into a tight bear hug and kissed my forehead. I could see tears forming. She always cry's when I go to Hogwarts.

"Mum, please stop crying. I go to Hogwarts every year!"

"I know, but you're growing up. Every year you come back taller and smarter and-"

"I get it."

"I just don't want you to go. Just yesterday you were a baby crying in my arms now you are a lady." she wails

"But I'll always be you baby girl mum." I say.

"I know."

My mother finally stops crying. My dad gives me a pat on the back. "I will miss you a lot."

"Rose, are you coming?" Cecilia asks.

The train had arrived and everyone was boarding. "Bye mum, bye dad!" I said as I walked towards the train and sent a goodbye wave. My parents waved back. My mum yelled, "I love you!" It would be my fifth year at Hogwarts and I was absolutely thrilled! I stepped on the train, trying to find the compartment with my friends. I heard laughs and I knew they belonged to my friends. I opened the door and saw all of them.

"The red queen finally arrives!" Kate cheered.

"Well you all know my mum." I say.

"You're just growing up so quickly!" Kate fake sniffed, mocking my mother. All of us laughed.

"Okay, okay, that's enough!" I wailed.

I put cocoa, my owl, down on my lap as I sat and my bags on the ground. The train had started moving. There were five of us in the compartment. Cecelia, Kate, Joseph, Sullivan, and I have all been best friends since the beginning of first year.

"So, have you met any cute guys?" Cecelia asked.

"Yes, and they are all stupid prats!" Kate exclaimed. Both Kate and I burst out laughing.

"Hey, we all aren't like that!" Sullivan said defending boys.

"I know Hun-bun!" Cecilia said to her boyfriend and hugged him and kissed him. Kate made a disgusting sound.

"There is just too much mushy gushy-ness for me here." Kate said.

"We know." Joseph said. Cecelia then went over to Kate.

"It seems like not enough, Kate." She said suspiciously. Then, she jumped on Kate and started to hug and kiss her.

"Get her OFF me or I will JINX her!" Kate yelled. Joseph, Sullivan, and I pried Cecelia off Kate. All of us laughed except Kate.

"I am telling you, you all are completely OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" Kate yelled.

"You still love us all though right?" I said, pouting.

"Of course Rose, how could I ever hate you?" she replied.

"And how could I hate any of you?" I said. They all looked at each other and I was pretty sure I saw winks.

"I'm not so sure of that." Joseph said with a mischevious face. Then they all attacked me with tickles and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Please-ha-ha-Stop-ha-It-ha-ha-ha-Please-ha! I pleaded.

"I think she wants more!" I heard Cecelia say.

"No!" And then I was tickled even more.

"Help-ha-ha-Me!" I screamed.

Then the tickling stopped, finally. I got up to see Scorpius Malfoy right outside our window, glaring at me.

"Why is he here?" I whispered.

"I have no idea." Kate replied. Joseph got up and went to open the door.

"Stop!" I said, "Let me talk to him."

"You sure Rosie?" Cecilia asked. I nodded. I got up to speak to speak to Scorpius Malfoy, my arch enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius

Hey everyone who is reading this book (which so far is two people)!

I just wanted to say thanks to the two people who actually read my fan fiction.

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

You made me so happy to know that people were actually reading something I had decided to do for fun. So again, Thank you!

Again, I own nothing about Harry Potter or the characters except Rose's friends and Scorpius's friend.

Well this is chapter two, my beloved followers! - from Mayarpai

Scorpius's POV

"Scorpius, I am going to miss you so much. I hope you know mummy loves you." My mum, Astoria, said while squeezing the life out of me.

"I know mum!" I managed to say, but with clear embarrassment.

"Astoria dear, if you keep hugging him I won't be able to say bye to him it the train arrives." My dad says

"Sorry Draco." My mum said releasing me finally.

My dad comes over to me and ruffles my hair.

"Oh, not the hair!" I yell. My dad just laughs.

"Yup, your just like me!" He says proudly. My mother chuckles. Then, I see the Hogwarts Express pull up. I grab my suitcase and say a quick bye to my parents. As I get on the train, I see smart mouth Rose in the arms of the woman that was my fathers worst female enemy. The funny thing is, though we are the next generation, we also hate each other. Hate each other is an understatement. I hate her so much I wish she would go to-"Scorpius, you there?" Vendri asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I replied.

"Is it about a girl?" She asked.

"Yes, but I was about how much I hate Rose," I said as I placed my bags down and took a seat.

"I don't know why you hate her so much, you don't know her at all." Vendri stated.

"So? I can tell she is a spoiled, annoying brat, who's popular because of her mother and father. And because of them, they ruined the Malfoy's name!"

"Okay! Jeesh!" Scully said as he was walking in, right when the train started moving.

"You sure think a lot about her." Vendri pointed out.

"Agreed!" Scully exclaimed.

"Maybe you like her!" Vendri said.

"Uh, no. I mean why would I like Ro-"

"Ha Ha Ha!" Giggles interrupted me, but not from mine. Then again, but louder.

"I think I'm going to go find the culp-" Then I heard familiar giggles and screams. Those giggles and screams belonged to Rose effing Weasly. I got up and opened the door harshly. I realised as I was walking through the train, I didn't have to go very far, because hers was EXACTLY RIGHT NEXT TO MINE! Well, this was going to get interesting! Your in for a show, Rose Weasly.

I dont think im going to do scor's POV again. What do you think? Thanks!

Mayarpai


	3. Chapter 3

The Argument

Hi, it's me. This chapter may get a little interesting.

Again, nothing belongs to me except R's friends and S's friends. If you just started to read this and your starting with this chapter, I would advise starting from the beginning.

Well, I hope you enjoy,

Mayarpai?

Rose's POV

I open the compartments door to see Scorpius's angry face.

"What do you want?" I say rather rudely.

"I was trying to have a conversation when your pathetic little laugh interrupted me," He replied angrily.

I laughed. "So your mad because I laughed, hmm. Well, Frog Face you might need to go to a doctor to check on your anger issues because people don't go fuming when getting interrupted. Plus I was being tickled idiot!" Scorpius looked offended but quickly regained himself.

"You know Rose, your nothing like a flower. Your a pathetic, bratty, smart arse who every one likes only because of your parents!"

"That is not true! How could you say that. You know what? Beetle dung is better than you." I said.

"Well at least I'm better than you." He stated.

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Malfoy, you are the most annoying arse I have met."I said, aggravated and mad.

"Same goes for you." He said.

"Fine," I say.

"Fine," he repeats.

I turn, open the door and shut it aggressively, creating a loud bang. If I was the train, this train would be going at one thousand kilo-meters an hour and have steam literally pouring out of it like water. I was seriously that mad.

"Are you okay Rose? We heard lots of yelling," Cecilia investigated.

"Yeah, I'm just fine, why wouldn't I be?" I said with clear sarcasm.

"Sorry, Sorry." Cecilia muttered.

And with that I told them what happened.

"That son of a devil." I heard Joseph say.

"Well, he's a stuck up person Rose, so don't listen to him." Kate said.

"And," Cecilia added, "don't let him ruin your day." And with that the day continued until they reached Hogwarts. But the whole ride, I couldn't help think why Scorpius hated me. I didn't do anything to him. Maybe it was because of my parents. Maybe not. She wanted to find out anyways. And so she would.

thanks for reading? ﾟﾘﾀ? ﾟﾘﾀ


End file.
